shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vindictus/@comment-4080028-20150121210854/@comment-3507136-20150123173309
Hehe, you could say this thread has come to a chain of complimenting one another now haha. From one passionate writer to another XD I think we're both beginning to get a bigger and better picture on the significance each others opinion has on the other. ^^ I'm aware it isn't a chore haha I should hope not at least! XD In honesty, I do get alot of joy from just talking about the characters and idea I have with other people who share theirs with me. It's always new and interesting XD Even leads to exciting new chances!! Well, you know me pal, I say it how I see it and I don't lie. I am always honest to the point where it just sometimes hurts peoples feelings. Buts that me, the straightforward guy~ But nonetheless, that is the main though when it comes to you. Our very own superstar user hehe. I guess sometimes the real world isn't vast enough for greatness? That's why in the internet and other forms of things, we find ourselves growing ever popular at times where we just assumed ourselves to be the norm. Nonetheless, I'd like to believe that you are our most popular guy! Make it last! In terms of Vindictus and Grim, I'm glad things have turned out the way they have so far. It's opened up possibilites and conversation opportunites. I can say with pride that whilst coming up with the concept of Vindictus, Grim was nowhere near my mind! So happily I had no form of copying whatsoever haha! I just remember coming up with the fruit after seeing the image on it, then Vindictus came as a bigger struggle. Fortunately when I came across Black Bullet, I found the perfect template for Vindictus! thus he was born as a psychopath! No goal for world domination, no morales, aligned to neither good nor evil, working for the Black Dog Army for reasons that no one knows or understands. The more I think of him, the better he gets in my head!! I'm just glad that while I made him, I didn't clash with a character such as grim! :3 I can imagine that their meeting would be all the more interesting! You would be right though! Grim and Vindictus are as alike as they are different! One has plans, the other has nothing of the sort! Truly they'd be quite the combo or quite the clash! I'd like to think of it as destiny ... hehe. Since our plot lines run on similar ground and alot of our characters are similar with minor differences!! For example our marksmen! Your wyatt can make a bullet out of anything thanks to his devil fruit! My Marksman? Primo? Can fire anything he wants as a bullet thanks to his gun!! Now if you combined the Devil fruit and the Gun together? It's almost too perfect!! Heck after talking to you lots about plans for our crew collaberations and love connections, it's only opened my eyes more to the increasing similarities we share! and to be honest? I'm glad that out of all the people I can relate my crew to. It was yours. It truelly is an honor good sir. YUKIMURA!!! down on one knee and places hand on Wyv's shoulder, Crying streams of manly tears also It is only thanks to you by my side that this glorious path we tread is bound to greatness! Join me! and together we will create awesome work that will rule the world!! Showing them the wonders of the Great Tiger of Kai and his Wyvern 0m3g4!! Note: That last bit on your comment. Perfect. I smiled hard like a school girl talking to her crush. Thanks for that man. XD